ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Into the Reflecting Pool
Into the Reflecting Pool is the third episode of . Plot camera shows Ben, Kate, Eric, and Jackson in a classroom. There are some other students and a teacher. Teacher: Can any one tell me the three basic properties of... trails off. The camera cuts to the back of the room. Two students suddenly jump up and pull out loaded hand guns. #1: Everyone freeze or we will murder you all. #2: We're serious, too. half underneath his desk: What do you want? #1: They're coming soon. We're working for them. #2: We want the four who tried to stop them. We want their heads on the wall. Who are they? clenches her fist. The two students appear as if they are awkwardly being turned towards each other. They are now pointing their guns at each other. #1: This only helps figure out who you are, Kate. the other students look at her. She has risen from her chair and she is holding her fist out towards the two students. Jackson stands up and then Eric stands up as well. After a few moments, Ben stands up, completing the set of four. #2: I knew they weren't crazy! Dude, they're totally coming to get you. They will enslave us all.] Ben: Big Chill! transforms into Big Chill. Ben: Oh yeah, I can do that now! creates a wall of ice around the two students. He opens a small hole so Eric can fire an energy blast through it. The students scream out and then fall to the ground. The ice wall disappears and Ben detransforms. crawling out from under the desk: Class... dismissed... Teacher faints. Song camera cuts to the four heroes. They are sitting at Mr. Smoothie's drinking smoothies. Eric: So, they are the Grono? Jackson: Dude, who else would they be? Eric: I don't know? Kate: The problem is that we don't know where they are coming from. We got rid of all the ones in the government building and stopped all the ones at the pier, right? Jackson: We did, but then how? Ben: Let's go talk to Hornbok. camera cuts to the secret base underneath the sewers. The four heroes are talking to Hornbok. Hornbok: Two students attacked you and claimed to be working for the Grono? Ben: Yes. Hornbok: Impossible. The Grono never, and I mean NEVER, hire workers from the species that lives on the planet that they are trying to invade. They must have killed the originals and then shifted into them. Ben: Of course, but where did they come from? I thought we removed all the Gronos from the city? Hornbok: You didn't remove them all, but you weakened their grip on it. As for where more could come from I think I have a location for you. takes down a curtain behind him and reveals the Grono commander is sitting on a stool, his hands tied behind his back and his mouth gagged. Hornbok removes the gag and holds his Plumber's badge up to him. Hornbok: Where are your troops coming from? commander doesn't speak. After a few moments, Hornbok takes out a taser. Hornbok: Where are your troops coming from? Commander: A nearby city, just to the north. It's called Riverside. You can't miss it if you go to the airport in this city and then head directly north. Hornbok: You have your destination. I suggest you go their and stop their forces from arriving here. Commander: You won't make it in time. They are coming tonight. You have run out of time. after knocking out the commander: Just go! camera cuts to the four heroes arriving in Riverside. Eric: Be on the lookout for Grono everywhere? This city has already been overrun. keep driving and eventually stop at a Mr. Smoothies. Ben: Woah, they have Mr. Smoothies? That's awesome. gets out of the car and walks inside the Mr. Smoothies. Eric, Kate, and Jackson walk in a second later. Jackson: Dude, I don't think this is safe? Worker: What can I get for you kids? Ben: I'll take four of the daily special. Worker: Sure thing... worker types some stuff into the register and then looks up at the kids. He looks at the screen and types some more stuff down before going into the backroom. In the backroom, he takes off his ID mask and reveals himself to be a Grono. He takes a key out of his pocket and then unlocks a cabinet. He takes out two laser blasters and places them on the ground. He takes a communicator out of a cabinet. Grono: (They're here. Come quickly, I need backup.) Voice: (Just hold tight. I'll be right over.) camera cuts to the main room of the building. The four kids are waiting for there smoothies. Kate: Does it usually take this long? Ben: No, something's not right here. four heroes walk towards the counter. Kate jumps over it and heads into the backroom. Eric: What are you doing? is a loud scream from an alien-sounding voice. Kate drags the body of an unconscious Grono into the front room. Kate: We have to get out of here. four heroes burst out of the building and jump into the car. The drive off just as a group of 7 Grono arrive on hovercrafts. They chase after the car. Ben: Something needs to be done about those Grono. looks through the Omnitrix for a second before transforming. He transforms when the hologram shows Jury Rigg. NRG: JURY- NRG? Jackson: Does that happen often? NRG: Unfortunately... stand up and rips a whole in the top of the car. Eric: DUDE! NRG: Would you rather die? stands up and fires a fire blast out of the holes in his containment suit. He hits some of the Grono, but others fire their blasters and hit the car. One blasts hits NRG, knocking him back and making the car jolt forward and almost flip over. Kate: Something tells me that this isn't safe... fires more blasts at the Grono. There are now only three left. One of the Grono left has a large gun. He fires it at NRG and knocks him back so hard that he flies through the windshield and slides to thirty feet in front of the car. Eric brakes the car just before it hits NRG. He gets jumps out of the car and fires energy blasts at the Grono. Kate jams the blasters and then kicks a Grono in the face. Eric summons lightning to strike a Grono, but it avoids only to get punched in the face by Jackson. The last Grono gets hit by an energy blast delivered from Eric. Eric: Well then... Be Continued Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Episodes